


Office Romance

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: AU The Office, Co-workers, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, You Got Caught in the Act, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: AU where Adam Sackler works near your desk and you end up falling for each other.





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a chance Adam is a little OFC in this one because he works in a office. I got inspired by Jim and Pam of The Office, just in case you found slightly coincedences.

You’ve been working in your new job exactly for three hours, it’s Monday morning and you’re struggling with the settings of your new email account. The office that hired you sells labels to several industries in big volumes. They rent a big floor in a building of five floors and has a warehouse attached. There are about twenty people beside you, each with their own desk, the break room with two tables and chairs and the restrooms.

The whole place is in silence, except the typing on the computers and the occasional ring from the phone. Suddenly, a ball of paper lands on your desk and you look around to see what’s this about but everyone is on their own business.

At risk of looking crazy or stupid, you unwrinkle the paper and see with scrambled letter a message written: I’m Adam, look to your right. You lift your head and look to your right side and there’s a guy waving his hand at you with a timid smile. He has dark wavy hair, a little of facial hair, an angular nose and nice lips. You wave back unsure what’s his intention. You take the wrinkled paper and write on it: I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you. You form a ball with the paper and throw it at Adam but apparently, your aiming isn’t very good because it hits another’s guy head.

You gasp in silence and look down pretending you’re working, the guy angrily speaks “Hey, who threw this?” Of course, neither Adam or you are going to take the blame and you fight not to laugh at the confused face of the guy. You made the mistake to take a quick glance at Adam and he’s struggling so hard to not laugh, you think you’re about to lose, some giggles escape out of you but you manage to control them. When the offended guy receives no answer, he throws the paper in his trashcan and continues with his work, adding before, “Really mature, people”.

You look up again and search for Adam with your eyes, he’s already staring at you. He gives you an accomplice smile and you shake your head in laughter. It’d be a better idea if you find another way to communicate with him.

* * *

After another hour, you get an email from someone called Adam Sackler and you instantly know who he is. You look at Adam again and he’s smiling at you, waiting for you to read the email.

Hello (Y/N),

Haven’t you heard about bullying coworkers? Very wrong from your part

You frown your eyebrows at his words. It was an accident and it wasn’t like you hurt him. You begin to type your answer

Hello Adam,

And haven’t you heard about stalking co-workers? How did you get my email address?

His response is immediate

Your address was the only one new that appeared in my contacts. You don’t need to be a genius to figure it out

You chuckle and answer back

I agree with you, if you could do it, then you don’t have to be very smart to accomplish it.

You look and smirk at him and he gasps grabbing his chest, pretending he’s offended by your insult.

Very rude, Ms. (Y/N). Now you have to invite me to lunch.

“O-K-AY” you form with your lips and he widely smiles, showing all of his teeth. At least you made a new friend on your first day at work.

* * *

“Ready for inviting me to lunch?” Adam stands in front of your desk with his hands on his pockets. He’s wearing a white shirt and black pants and tie. It’s exactly 1 pm and he’s not going to waste any minute of his lunch hour on working.

“Mmm, I actually didn’t bring anything to eat,” you say. You were a little nervous about starting working on a new place you completely forgot about lunch.

“You’re the fucking worst” he curses but he doesn’t sound aggressive. “Come”

“To where?” you stand up already following him.

“To the fanciest restaurant in the office: the vending machine” he opens the room of the break room. There are some people having their lunches here too but no ones pay too much attention to you.

“So fancy” you exclaim as you touch the crystal. “Ok, what do you want? I want a bag of those chips and some cookies” you choose your “super healthy” meal.

“Same” Adam says and waits for you to take out your money.

“Seriously?”

“I told you, you’re inviting lunch. Now don’t be cheap and pay”, his laugh seems so genuine and even though you’ve been knowing this guy for five hours you feel comfortable around him.

* * *

“So she told me she needs to take my wisdom teeth out. Not right now, but probably soon” you tell Adam how your visit to the dentist went. You’re outside the building, near the warehouse. You’re eating a sandwich sitting on the stairs.

“That’s shitty” he takes a big bite of his sandwich

“Yeah, you can’t eat anything and it hurts like a bitch, well, that’s what I heard”

“You have to eat something” Adam frowns confused.

“I think just liquids and baby food. Besides, I’ve been only working here for what? Two months? They’ll just give me two days to rest” you lament about your situation.

“If you leave, I’d quick”

“You can’t be serious”

“No, really. Work would be fucking boring without you. With who I’d bother Andy?” Adam laughs and wrinkles the plastic bag of his sandwich.

“Poor Andy. The guy didn’t have a chance since day one when I hit him on the head” you joke and punch Adam on the arm. It’d be pretty boring working here without him.

“Are you going to his party?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s Friday and I should do something with my life, right?”

“We can go together,” Adam says and you’re not sure if it sounded like he was asking you out.

“Yeah, let’s go. It should be fun” you accept. It’s gonna be the first time you see him out of work.

“Great. Let’s go back to the office” he stands up and offers you his back. “I’ll give you a piggy ride”.

“Okay” you jump on Adam’s back wanting to make him fall but he’s stronger than you. He grabs your thighs and carries you like you weight nothing. “Adam, my whole ass is out!” you laugh as you try to put down your skirt.

“Good, maybe we’ll get more clients,” he says and walks to the entrance of the building. You hold on his neck and laugh more against his back.

* * *

“Whoa, who are you?” Adam exclaims with his hands against his mouth, pretending he’s shocked.

“Shut up” you punch him in the chest. A usual thing you do everytime he’s messing with you. You’re wearing a black tank top, black ripped jeans and white sneakers.

“No, really. Wow, (Y/N), I mean, those skirts look good on you but this look” he points you with his finger up and down, “very nice”.

“You look good too” you grin and walk to Andy’s house. You can see some of your co-workers already there through the window and there’s some music sounding.

“Let’s see who can find the most embarrassing thing about Andy” Adam makes the bet with you.

“Deal”

* * *

“Hi, (Y/N)” two girls approach you and you jump scared. You were in the hallway, looking at a drawing something embarrassing about Andy. Adam must be in another room doing the same. You hope they don’t think you were stealing.

“Hey” you try to play it cool. The two girls work on Human Resources. You think.

“So good you came, you’re always with that guy” one of them giggles and the other one nods in agreement.

“Adam?”

“Yes, Adam” the other girl snorts. “Listen, we didn’t wanna say anything because you know, we’re like from Human Resources and all that, but you shouldn’t be so friendly with him”.

“Why not?” you ask. They mess up with your friend, they mess up with you.

“Because he’s a weirdo” one of them states as obvious. “It’s like he put his eye on you since the first day and didn’t let you interact with any of us”.

“Maybe you’re all stupid and I didn’t want to interact with you. Have you thought about it, Janet?” you call the girl the wrong name on purpose.

“He’s a weirdo” Janet 2 gets angry that you didn’t play along with them. “If you prefer to hang out with him instead with the rest of us, I guess that makes you a weirdo, too”

“What the fuck are you talking about? This isn’t high school where you think you can bully me and I’ll obey you like a lamb” you walk between them and bump your shoulders against both of them. Janet 2 gasps because her drink falls to the floor, spilling the liquid on her shoes.

Behind them, you find Adam hearing the whole conversation. His face looks broken and you feel sorry for him. No one should say those things about someone behind their back.

“I don’t care if I’m a weirdo. I wanna be with you, not with Thing 1 and Thing 2” you try to cheer him up but his face remains the same. He pouts a little and huffs. “Adam?” you ask worried that dumb and dumber made him feel bad about himself.

Adam stretches his right arm and opens a door you haven’t seen, still being quiet he drags you with him inside. It must be Andy’s room because there’s an unmade bed, some clothes on the floor and a flat TV screen. After he closes the door, he corners you against it. You feel like a deer being hit with car lights, you can’t move, you just stare at Adam’s eyes as he does the same. His gaze has changed completely, he’s not the friendly coworker that smiles from his desk anymore. He’s a man who’s wanting to take something from you with his body.

He leans to you and brushes his lips against yours for a second before kissing you. Your arms go around his neck and his hands go to your waist. You breathe loudly through your nose as your tongues massage against each other.

“You think I wouldn’t notice? The way you use those tight skirts and when you sit down how I can see your legs” his hands slides down to your ass and he squeezes it.

“Adam, they’re gonna catch us” you groan and grind against his erection. You’re not sure if he locked the door. What if Andy or somewhere else enter? You still have your clothes on, it wouldn’t look so bad if you stop now.

“Then we’ll have to hurry” he smirks and walks you to the bed. He turns you around and makes you bent with your knees on the mattress. “There’s no time for foreplay but I bet your filthy cunt has ruined your panties already”.

“Oh, fuck” you moan and push your ass to the air. No man has ever talked you like this and you didn’t know how much you like it.

“That’s a good slut” he pulls down your jeans and panties and spanks you, leaving a red print on your right butt cheek.

“Do you think Andy has condoms here?” he asks and begins to finger you. He was right, you don’t need more foreplay.

“Just don’t come inside of me” you buck your hips making his finger reach deeper into your pussy.

“I’m gonna come in all your fucking ass and I’m gonna leave you all dripping. Everyone in the office will know you’re just a slut. My slut” he takes his cock out and thrusts into you. Even if you’re wet, the stretch of his cock burns a little.

“You’re my slut, you hear it?” he snaps his hips against your ass and if it wasn’t for his hands on your hips, you had already flown over the bed. “You don’t need those fucking dumb heads, you just need me and my cock”.

“Yes, fuck, yes” you pant with your head buried in Andy’s sheets. Adam’s cock is making you forget you’re in somebody else’s house, in a party full of people.

Adam feels how you begin to clench around him and says, “Touch yourself, come all over this dick”. By the tone of his voice, you know he’s close too. You slide your hand between your legs and draw circles around your clit. One of Adam’s hand paws your covered breasts, “I can’t wait to bite your nipples until you cry” he growls and you whine. You know Adam was rough in almost every aspect of his life but this exceeds your expectations.

With a silent scream against the mattress you come with his dick buried deep inside of you, you can’t stop moving the hand on your clit and every thrust of Adam is a new wave of pleasure.

“Fucking shit” he hisses and takes his cock out, coming all over your ass. You whine as you feel his hot cum landing on your skin.

“Eat it” he puts one finger with his cum against your lips. “Eat it before someone enters and finds out this is your favorite meal”. You suck his finger clean several times until you finish all his cum. Adam makes you feel like the slut he said you were and feel good about it.

“Oh my god!” Thing 2 enters and screams in horror seeing you kneeling on the bed with your jeans down and Adam behind you. “What is wrong with you?” she slams the door and runs away, too traumatized by what she just saw.

Everything happened so fast you just stay there, looking at the door and processing what just happened.

“That was… awkward” you say and finally stand up to put your jeans on.

“A little, yeah,” Adam says nervously. He’s sure that girl is going to gossip about you with everybody. “Uh, I think we should go, before someone else comes”.

“Yeah, probably” you reluctantly agree. You thought Adam was going to invite you to a late dinner or to hang out a little more. Is he just gonna fuck you and send you home alone?

You sneak away outside the house and he walks to your car. What a gentleman, he even opens the door for you.

“So, I guess, I see you tomorrow,” he says when you get in the car. You want to say something else, want to know if what happened means anything. But apparently not, because he looks anxious to get rid of you.

“Yeah, goodnight” you feel a knot in your chest and close the door before he notices you’re sad.

“Goodnight” he whispers but you’re already turning the car on and driving away.

The next day after the party is Saturday so you just have to work until noon, when you arrived you looked for Adam but he pretended he was busy and his eyes stayed on the computer screen. The rest of the people look like they have a hangover, so everything feels lazy today. Everyone wants to leave and enjoy their weekend. At mid-morning, you send an email to Adam that says  _Everything is okay?_  You see when he reads it because his eyes travel from the screen to you but when he notices you’re looking back he immediately diverts his gaze. Maybe those girls were right about being careful with Adam, not because he’s a weirdo but maybe he faked to be your friend so he could fuck you. You worry if it’ll be necessary to start looking for other jobs.

* * *

“Adam, wait!” you run behind him when it’s 2 pm and your shift is over. He practically flew away and was the first one to leave. “Wait!” you almost tackle him down near the elevators. But at least you caught him before he took one.

“What?” he snaps at you. “Crazy girl, following me like a fucking stalker”.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” you reply back. There’s no reason he needs to act this rude, the least he can do is be mature about your night one stand, especially if you’re going to work together.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong” he looks around to see if someone else is coming.

“I thought I was your friend” you stop a tear forming in the corner of your eye. “I thought you really cared about me. If you only wanted sex, you could have told me, you know?”

“No, no, no” Adam sees how you’re about to cry. This is the opposite of what he wanted. He takes you by the shoulders and walks to the emergency stairs, so no one interrupts you. “(Y/N), I didn’t stalk you or kept you to myself. Those bitches were lying. I just saw you and thought you were pretty”.

“So you wanted to fuck me and leave me? Is that it?” you try not to sob but Adam’s words are really painful.

“Fuck” he yells and punches a wall. He doesn’t know how to explain it. “Last night, you said it was awkward when they caught us, and I realized everyone will gossip about how you had sex with me and me just… I don’t want that for you so that’s why I’ve been avoiding you”.

“But what’s the matter with some stupid rumors? I thought you liked me, the way you behaved with me and then you kissed me”

“The truth is I really like you and I want more with you, not just a quick fuck on a party. What happened yesterday, I don’t know, I transformed when I saw how you defended me”

“I like you too, that’s why I did it” you shrug and Adam bents down and grabs your face.

“I’m sorry I acted like a dick. I I thought I messed it up with you and I’m not very smart with my emotions”

“Yeah, I can see that”

“Do you forgive me?” Adam smiles at you and he has already got you with that smile. You nod and he kisses you, the heat of the kisses and increases and you step back.

“Let’s go before we end up here like last night. I think they’d fired us” you laugh and take Adam’s hand.

* * *

“We can go to my place. Or we can go somewhere and have lunch” Adam says as you stand in the parking lot. The rest of the employees are getting out of the building and going to their cars.

“Or we can go to your place, have lunch and see what happens” you smirk and Adam likes the idea. You stand on your tiptoes and reach for his mouth. You want to prove him you don’t care what the other might think.

“Hey, guys, get a room,” Andy says when he sees you and walks to his car.

“Yeah, his room” Adam whispers and both of you burst out in laugh. Poor Andy, the guy didn’t have a chance since day one when you hit him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
